Across the Hall
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois and Clark go to Metropolis to spend the weekend in an hotel, they just can’t imagine who is right across the hall. Clois and Chimmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Across the Hall  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Season Six  
**Category**: Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Jimmy  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary: **When Lois and Clark go to Metropolis to spend the weekend in an hotel, they just can't imagine who is right across the hall.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fanfic and helping me with my English.

Lois and Clark arrived on Metropolis Inn that night, to spend the weekend alone, away from everybody. They were dating for a few months already, and things are starting to get serious, when Lois suggested they should take the next step on their relationship: a romantic trip.

Although, it wasn't really a trip since Metropolis was only a few minutes from Smallville, but still, it was better than nothing.

"Come on, Smallville. You've gonna love IT. Some champagne, candles, big sized-bed… me." Lois teased Clark with a big smile. "Tomorrow you'll be another man."

"I have no doubt about that, Lois." said Clark, still surprised with Lois's idea. "But why here? And how can you afford that?"

"I have my connections." Lois explained making Clark look at her suspiciously. "Okay. My cousin from Connecticut knows somebody who works here and I got some discounts in the rooms. Satisfied?"

"Very. And I'm impressed too." Clark grinned at her while they were approaching the counter as Lois rang the bell to call the manager when she put their bags in the floor.

"Excuse me?" Lois called. The manager; a young and blonde man came to talk to them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I did some reservations under the name Lane & Kent." Lois said narrowing her eyes as she was picking her credit card. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"Oh yes. Mr. and Mrs. Kent. We are glad to see you." the manager said making Lois and Clark burst into laughter.

"We are not married." Lois explained as the man looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Alright. Here is the key for your room. You'll be in the room number 7. I hope you enjoy your stay on Metropolis Inn. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you." Lois picked the key before leaving to catch the elevator with Clark's arms around her waist. "Clark, you're gonna love it. And, other than that, I want to test that theory about you being a man of steel." Lois completed with a naughty grin on her face.

"Oh. You still don't believe me, do you?" Clark asked as they entered in the elevator, the doors closing right after.

"Well… I've already seen what you can do but… I have to see with my own eyes if you are really made of steel."

"You will, Lois. You will."

Minutes later, after the elevator closed the doors, Chloe and Jimmy arrived in the lobby, also planning to have a romantic weekend in the hotel.

"Come on, Chloe. Can you imagine how many people I had to talk to get us a room here? These rooms aren't cheap, my friend." Jimmy explained as they are approaching the counter to talk with the same manager.

"I get it Jimmy. I get it. But how did you get the money to spend here? This hotel is very expensive for what I know."

"Well… to tell the truth, I'm saving some money for months since Lois and I started to work in that Green Arrow piece." Jimmy explained with a proud smile. "Besides my other freelancer jobs, of course."

"How long have you been planning this?" Chloe asked curious, with a big grin in her face.

"Well, I wanted to do something special on your birthday. Something unforgettable. That's why I thought that spending the night here would be great."

"I don't know what to say, Jimmy Olsen." Chloe said with a smile making Jimmy smile too. "Except that you are the best boyfriend in the world. I don't know what I would do without you." Chloe rang the bell to call the manager who was typing something in the computer.

"Good Night!" He said politely.

"Hi. I did some reservations under the name Sullivan and Olsen." Jimmy explained as the manager looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Yes, here's your key Mr. and Mrs. Olsen."

"We're not married." Chloe explained as the manager looked at them, still annoyed, before rolling his eyes.

"Of course you aren't." He sighed frustrated before giving them the key. "You'll be in room number 8. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Chloe said as they went to catch the elevator. Chloe had her cellphone in her hand, trying to talk to Lois. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to talk to Lois all day. No sign of her or Clark." Chloe explained frustrated, as Jimmy smiled at her.

"They probably have the same idea. They are getting serious too, you know."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Chloe shook her head as she let out a sigh.

"I know I am." Jimmy said as they entered in the elevator. "And don't worry, Chloe. I'll make this night memorable for us."

"I bet you will."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

In Lois & Clark's room, they were unpacking. Lois was taking off the sexy blue lingerie she had brought to the occasion.

"Very sexy, Miss Lane." Clark said teasing her with a smile. "Are you trying to drive me nuts before we start it?"

"Well, I know your favorite color is blue." Lois explained with a playful smirk. "At least one of them. I tought would be appropriate."

"You really have settled all of this, haven't you?" Clark asked as he noticed the evil grin in Lois's lips. "Never mind. You obviously have."

"Okay. I'll go to change clothes. Why don't you set the mood with candles and champagne?" Lois suggested as she was walking towards the bathroom's door. "I'll come back in a minute."

"Sure." Clark nodded before Lois closed the door and with a spin he was already in his navy blue silk pajamas that he bought especially for this occasion. Clark used his heat vision to light up the candles before using his super breath to make the champagne colder.

Lois got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing blue lacy lingerie that she also bought especially for the occasion making Clark narrowed his eyes before gulping a little nervous. "You look… amazing!"

"Thank you." Lois smiled proudly as she picked one of the glasses Clark was already holding before putting some champagne in. "That's the reaction I was looking for."

They stared at each other for a moment before taking a long sip of the drink. They were both so nervous, that would be their first time and they wanted everything to be perfect.

"So…"

"So…"

Lois gave him a passionate kiss. Clark had become addicted on her kiss since the first time they had kissed. Everytime he kissed her it was like some kind of drug that he need more and more. He couldn't get over how much passion and love they could express in one single kiss.

"That was good." Clark said after they parted.

"I know." Lois looked at him with a smirk before looking around an frowning. "Oh no. I forgot the ice. Clark, can you pick some?"

"Lois, we don't need the ice. I already froze the champagne. You have anything to worry about."

"I know. Thank you. But I wasn't planning to use the ice on the champagne." She explained with a mischievous smile as Clark raised his eyebrow getting what Lois meant.

"Oh… you mean…"

"That's exactly what I mean… if you are up to…"

Clark blushed a little before nodding a little nervous. "Okay."

"Ice?" Chloe asked curious with what Jimmy was up to. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Chloe. It will be fun. Have you never watched Nine ½ weeks?" Jimmy teased her making Chloe laugh. She was wearing purple black lace lingerie while Jimmy was wearing white pajamas. "It will be worth it, I promise you."

"Alright. Go catch that ice, then."

"That's my girl!" Jimmy said excitedly as he opened the door and walked towards the hall to go to the ice machine.

Minutes later when he was back to his room's door he was surprised to see Clark Kent standing in front of him also wearing pajamas and also holding a bucket with ice.

"Jimmy."

"C.K"

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked suspicious.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting some ice." Jimmy answered with an uncomfortable smile as Clark share the same uncomfortable smile with him.

"Yeah, me too." He shows the bucket with ice.

"Good."

"Good."

"So…"

"So…"

Suddenly Lois appears in the door hugging Clark for behind. "Clark, are you coming or not? I'm dying for you to rip this out of me." she said before noticing Jimmy was there with a smirk in his face. She blushed. "Jimmy. What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy, where are you?" Chloe came to look for Jimmy when she noticed Clark and Lois across the hall. "Lois… and Clark! Look you are here too!" She said giggling nervously.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jimmy asked sarcastically. "They had the same idea we had."

"Yeah… what the odds?" Chloe said giggling a little when she noticed Lois and Clark blushing.

"Yeah. Of all Metropolis hotels you had to pick the same one we did?" Lois snapped a little annoyed. "And in the same floor?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. The hotel is pretty full because of an Anthropology convention you know?" Jimmy snapped back also annoyed.

"Calm down, you two. Next time I think we should check our calendar to avoid this again." said Clark, trying to calm everybody down.

"I agree. Why we don't go back to our room and go back to business?" Chloe suggested with a smile to Jimmy who nodded a little annoyed with Lois and Clark's presence.

"Okay." Jimmy said frustrated.

"Okay." Clark and Lois said also frustrated.

"I see you tomorrow, little cousin." Lois said before close the door.

"Okay, Lois."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Lois and Clark went back to their room as Clark looked at her and smiled.

Pretty awkward huh?Yeah, tell me about it. Lois sighed before Clark put her in his arms before place her carefully in the bed before starts to kiss her neck as he noticing Lois was distracted. Lois? Are you okay?No. I'm not. I can't do this anymore, Clark.Why not? Clark asked confused as Lois sat in the bed frustrated.

Because my cousin and her boyfriend are across the hall. Did you forget about that? butBesides it will be very embarrassing to see them again tomorrow. I mean, I know how loud I can be. Lois explained making Clark raised his eyebrow surprised before sighing frustrated.

So, what do you suggest for us to do then? Clark asked as he also sitting in the bed annoyed that the romantic weekend was already over.

I don't know. Watch TV. Everything other than sex. Lois explained as she turns on the TV. I know I can't have sex with you with my cousin in the next room. Would be so weird for us.I understand it.I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I can't have sex with you anymore. Not with my cousin right across the hall. That would be very awkward for us. Raincheck?Okay. Maybe we can try again next weekend. Which kinda sucks since your birthday it's today. Jimmy said frustrated. It's so not fair. I've planning this for months and now it's ruined. Damn anthropologic convention!It's the intention that counts, Jimmy. Besides, we spent the night in a wonderful hotel drinking champagne. That's enough for me for now.Well, I'll have to think in something more special to do next week then. Jimmy said with a mischievous grin. I want it to be very special.Jimmy, what are you up to?I don't know yet. But I'll think about something.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, back to the Talon on Lois's apartment, Lois and Clark were watching Gilmore Girls on TV when suddenly Chloe opened the door to Jimmy who looked at Clark and Lois a little embarrassed.

Oh. You are here. I didn't know you were here.Yes, we are. Lois said in a sarcastic tone. I live here.I know that.Okay, you two, stop. Chloe snapped at Lois and Jimmy. We have to figure out a away to fix that. Look it's not anybody's fault we picked the same hotel in the same weekend in the same floor for our romantic weekend. But come on, we don't have to fight because of that.Yes, she is right. Clark nodded with a smile trying to fix the situation. I know it was awkward and frustrating for us but we can still fix that. We are friends after all. Chloe nodded with a smile. Maybe, next time we can trip all together?Yes, you are right, Chloe. Jimmy said before hug her with tenderness. I don't know why I'm acting like that.I hate when you are right. Lois sighed before opening a big silly grin. I know. Chloe, do you remember that farm in Topeka our friend used to rent for the weekends? SureLaura, isn't?Yes. Well, I can give her a call and ask her if it's available for this weekend so we can go. Lois suggested as she was picking her cell phone for Chloe's surprise. Besides, the rooms are very far away from each other.Dial already. Chloe said exasperated as Jimmy and Clark exchanged looks.

Twenty Minutes later, Lois finally hang off the phone, picking her notepad with all the information about how to get there.

So, it's settled then. This weekend we'll all travel together, right? Chloe pointed out to Lois, who exchanged glances with Clark and Jimmy nodding. So, it's a date.I guess so. Clark sighed, approaching Lois who was picking a chocolate bar in one of the kitchen's closets.

Great. I thought it would be great if we start this trip in the end of the day on Friday after I leave the Planet.And I leave the Inquisitor.Sounds good to me. Jimmy nodded.

I can't wait! Lois said with a smile before Chloe and Jimmy decided to go out alone.

The next weekend in Topeka's farm, they finally arrived, opening the door of the very charming farm. The place was empty, but everything looks just fine. Except for the old furniture that needed some dust and the chairs that were next to the table.

Wow, seems it has been a while people don't come here. Lois commented as she dropped her suitcase on the floor to look around. a fireplace. God, I completely forgot about the fireplace.Cool place. Jimmy commented as he also dropped his backpack in the floor. rustic.I used to come here all the time with my friends. Lois pointed out before noticing Clark staring at her suspicious.

Your friends? Clark asked crossing his arms.

Don't you mean your boyfriends? Clark asked already with a jealous face.

Lois looks at him surprised and shocked at the same time. What do you mean by that? That I brought any other man here?That's exactly what I meant.

Chloe and Jimmy exchanged glances before they picked their bags to bring to the room.

we're going to unpack. I see you at dinner. Chloe interrupt their fight before left the living room with Jimmy as Clark and Lois are still with their arms crossed.

Clark. I never brought any boyfriend here. Stop with the jealously. I came here with my friends. Female friends. Don't be silly. It will ruin our weekend.You promise?Do I have to? Lois asked approaching Clark as she started to caress Clark's hair with her hands. Don't you trust me?I do. I'm sorry, Lois. I don't know what happened but I know you have boyfriends before me andAnd I was never this happy when I was with them.Even with Oliver? Clark asked still not convinced as Lois looked at him and shook her head, bemused with his stubbornness.

Yes, Mr. Obsession. Neither with Oliver. He was a great guy and a great boyfriend, don't get me wrong. But, I'm much happier with you. Trust me. Lois explained with a grin making Clark chuckle in relief.

So you two never Clark gulped nervously, having to bring the subject. You knowNo, Clark. Our relationship was always interruptus and no coitus, like I said to him before we broke up. It wasn't fair with us. He was always running away when things started to get interesting. At least now I know why. He was the Green Arrow. Lois remembered how crushed she was when Oliver Queen had left, but then she also remembered how wonderful Clark was, comforting her after that. Saying that she would find somebody that was meant for her and it wouldn't take too long. And he was right. It didn't take her too long to fall for the farmboy Clark Kent who could do things that an ordinary man couldn't, and had abilities she would never dream to find in a guy. Since they trusted each other, Clark was pretty comfortable to share his secret with her.

Alright. I believe you. Sorry, Lois. Clark said as they picked their suitcases and moved in their room's direction. I'm sorry, I doubted you.That's okay. I didn't know how possessive you were. Lois pointed out as they kept walking until the end of the hall, far away from Chloe and Jimmy's room.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after their had finishing their dinner and talking a little in front of the fireplace, Lois and Clark exchanged glances with Chloe and Jimmy about what to do next.

I'm so tired! Lois complained stretching her arms pretending to be exhausted. That trip was really long. Chloe narrowed her eyes nodding with her cousin. I think it's better if we go to our rooms you know to sleep.Yes, that's a good idea. Clark nodded as he noticed Jimmy and Chloe already walking in their room's direction. Good night!Good Night! Chloe and Jimmy said in unison before they disappeared in the long halls.

So, what you want to do now? Clark asked, making Lois stare at him before smile devilishly while they were talking towards their room too.

You know exactly what I want to do, Clark. Lois teased with a smile. And that's why we planned this trip in the first place, remember?Yes, I do. I was just testing you.You little devil.

They entered in the room kissing as they opened the door without take their arms off each other as they fall in the bed already with Lois trying to take off Clark's shirt, as Clark was doing the same.

Clark. Clark asked confused staring at her.

I have to go to the bathroom first. Lois pointed out as she opened the door to go to the only bathroom that was in the house, far away for their room.

Lois ran to the bathroom to look for a pack with condoms that she knew that existed there, since her friends always used that place to go with their boyfriends for especial nights like that. For Lois's surprise, Chloe arrived a few minutes later looking for the same thing.

Do you need aOh yeah.Me too. Lois smiled naughtily before she noticed the pack only contained one condom. One. Oh no.Just one? Lois can hear Clark calling for her as he appeared in the living room wearing only a pair of boxers and a white shirt.

Jimmy also appeared in the living room as he faced Clark, already annoyed, also wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers.

Can you excuse us for a moment? Lois asked before locked the door with Chloe inside.

Clark and Jimmy stared at each other uncomfortable for being in that kind of situation again.

It's a freezing night, isn't? Clark commented trying to bring a subject for them to talk about while the girls are in the bathroom.

Come on, Lois. I need this. Chloe commented in the bathroom trying to convince Lois to give the condom to her.

I need that too, Chlo. Even more than you. Come on. It will be our first night. Lois tried to justify her reason holding the condom, but Chloe was not convinced.

I need that too, Lois. Come on, Jimmy stopped with being jealous of Clark and isn't bothering me again with that. We are finally in peace, we need that condom as much as you guys do.Fine. We need to resolve this like two independent and mature women. rock, paper and scissors?

Lois and Chloe opened the door minutes later to find Jimmy and Clark laughing and talking about sports. Lois groaned annoyed to Chloe before giving her the condom.

Fine. Go have sex! She said grumpy before Chloe took the condom from her, smiling triumphantly.

Thank you. Chloe approached Jimmy who was excited talking to Clark.

No, Clark. Met-U was the champion on that year. I have friends who were there in that night whenNo, Jimmy. I'm pretty sure that Jeff was the one who did the final touchdown. I can bet my life on this.But I Chloe said seductively to him.

Oh He looked at Clark before going with Chloe back to their room.

So, is everything okay? Clark asked to a frustrated Lois who sighed still grumpy as they went back to their room.

No. They will have sex, not us.What? How? What happened while you were in there? Clark asked confused, scratching his head.

The bathroom only had one condom and I didn't bring it in the suitcase. Stupid, Lois! She face palmed annoyed how stupid she could be.

it's okay. I brought.You did? Lois opened her eyes with an evil grin while they are entering their room again.

I did. Clark blushed a little embarrassed. I guess I thought would be huhYes, you are right. Lois said before Clark placed her in the bed again before take off her shirt as Lois did the same with Clark.

And LoisNext time, let's do a trip without any friends around, deal? Clark asked with a grin, making Lois laugh at him.

**The End**


End file.
